ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets of the MonsterVerse
Secrets of the MonsterVerse''' is a live action computer-animated TV show made by Michael Dougherty, Zach Shields, and Max Borenstein coming in 2019 on The CW based off of Legendary's MonsterVerse. This TV show focuses on the awakening of many types of Titans based on ancient mythological creatures after the events of ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''and into and after ''Godzilla vs. Kong. '''''There is some spoiler warning here relating to Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Read with caution. Synopsis Secrets of the MonsterVerse ''follows the paths of new MONARCH members Dr. Zach Goldhirsch and Amanda Suyeki, as well as a few other recognizable faces from the MonsterVerse, as they uncover the mysteries as famous gigantic monsters from different mythologies begin to appear around the world. Godzilla and Rodan do appear alongside each other in a few earlier episodes. Cast * TBD as Dr. Zach Goldhirsch * TBD as Amanda Suyeki * Millie Bobby Brown as Madison Russell * Kyle Chandler as Mark Russell * Zhang Ziyi as Dr. Ilene Chen * Thomas Middleditch as Dr. Sam Coleman * Bradley Whitford as Dr. Rick Stanton * Van Marten as Dr. Chen's Unnamed Assistant More coming soon. Featured Titans Titanus Gojira * Aliases: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters, Alpha Predator, The Key to Coexistence * Age: 358.9 million years old (possibly) * Nature: Bio-Atomic * Height: 119.8m (393 ft.) * Length: 177.4m (582 ft.) * Weight: 99,634 tons * Behavior: Protector * Notable Abilities: Atomic Breath, Nuclear Repulse * Description: An ancient alpha predator from an age that pre-dates the dinosaurs, Titanus Gojira, better known as Godzilla, acted as a balancer who made sure the ecosystem was stable on any threat to life. After radiation levels decreased in the atmosphere, Godzilla went into hibernation, but occasionally surfaced in different points of time, being sighted by ancient people and being viewed as a great god, hence why "God" is in his most-known alias. Godzilla surfaced in modern times around 1945, after the Hiroshima bombings, attacking and feeding on nuclear submarines, before he disappeared after the Castle Bravo "tests" of 1954. He surfaced once more in San Francisco in 2014 to eradicate the threat of two MUTO's, a male and a female. Ever since then, he was tracked by MONARCH and surfaced once more in 2019 to eliminate King Ghidorah. Titanus Rodan * Aliases: Rodan, Radon, The Fire Demon, The One Born of Fire, King of the Skies, Titan of Winged Fury * Age: 94 million years old (possibly) * Nature: Bio-Volcanic * Height: 46m (154 ft.) * Wingspan: 265m (871 ft.) * Weight: 39,043 tons * Behavior: Protector, Formerly Destroyer * Notable Abilities: Supersonic Flight, Wing Thunderclap * Description: Much resembling a Pteranodon in skeletal structure, Titanus Rodan was a large superspecies that came in around the time of the dinosaurs, dominating the skies with its sheer size. Not much was known about Rodan's past, but he appeared alongside Titanus Gojira, Titanus Mosura, and Ghidorah in the past, or was either prophecized too. After the final battle between Titanus Gojira and Ghidorah in Boston, Rodan changed his behaviour, and now assists Titanus Gojira in his battles. Titanus Mosura * Aliases: Mothra, Mosura, Queen of the Monsters * Age: 220 million years old (species, possibly) * Nature: Unknown * Height: 15.8m (52 ft.) * Wingspan: 244m (803 ft.) * Weight: Unknown * Behavior: Protector * Notable Abilities: Silk Spray, Bio-luminescent God Rays * Description: A highly intelligent gigantic moth from order Lepidoptera, Titanus Mosura, better known as Mothra, was known to have been an ally of Godzilla. Mothra's species is predominantly female, with males of the species being rare or nonexistant. After one of the species' sacrifice during the Battle in Boston, her released essence from the thermonuclear pulses given off by Godzilla in a "Burning" state relocated back to the Temple of the Moth, where they reformed into two eggs. MONARCH Outpost 61 is currently monitoring these eggs. Titanus Kong * Aliases: King Kong, King of Skull Island, Guardian of Skull Island * Age: Unknown, estimated to be around 100-200 years old. Species is 10-6 million years old (possibly) * Nature: None * Height: 86m (284 ft.) * Length: N/A * Weight: 45,000 tons (estimated) * Behavior: Protector * Notable Abilities: N/A * Description: The last of his species, Kong remains on the mysterious island known as "Skull Island", acting as a guardian and an idol to the Iwi people of the island. Kong was discovered by a MONARCH expedition in 1973, where he attacked Colonel Packard's men, killing many of them due to their seismic charge bombings awakening the Skull Crawlers, and eventually the Skull Devil, which Kong killed. In 1995, a second expedition to Skull Island by operative Houston Brook's son, Aaron, discovered more background and information about Kong, revealing he was still young, and was still growing. Titanus Anguirus Coming soon. Titanus Gamera Coming soon. Titanus Kumonga Coming soon. Titanus Orga * Aliases: Orga, The Devourer, The False King * Age: Unknown * Nature: Unknown * Height: TBA * Length: TBA * Weight: TBA * Behavior: Destroyer, Hypervore * Notable Abilities: DNA Absorption, Genetic Copy, Destructive Motion "Shoulder Cannon" * Description: Presumed to be an alien lifeform, much like Ghidorah, Orga first appeared after sightings of a strange, squid-like UFO occurred across the globe. Orga truly is an abomination, his body structure being asymmetrical and deformed. A large gaping orifice in Orga's left shoulder acts as a "cannon", where concentrated plasmic energy is developed and launched, the attack so devastating it can completely disintegrate mostly anything it touches upon contact. Visual studies have shown that Orga has been able to absorb DNA from anything its teeth come in contact with, being able to be a genetic copy of that creature for a short amount of time. Titanus Gigan * Aliases: Gigan, TBA * Age: Unknown * Nature: Bio-Cybernetic * Height: TBA * Length: TBA * Behavior: TBA * Notable Abilities: Scythe Hands, Abdominal Buzzsaw, Laser Eye Beams * Description: Gigan was first discovered in Russia in the impact site of a large meteor, being an organic alien lifeform that was mostly dismembered and charred upon impact. MONARCH confiscated the body before the public could get eye of it. After being equipped with new cybernetic parts, including diamond-plated titanium scythes for hands, a visor with the ability to blast heat rays, and a built-in abdominal buzzsaw, Gigan was given new life, acting as a guardian for MONARCH's more restricted outposts. Titanus Biollante * Aliases: Biollante, TBA * Age: TBA * Nature: Florafauna * Height: TBA * Length: TBA * Behavior: Destroyer * Notable Abilities: Acidic Sap, Energy Spores * Description: Coming soon. Titanus Jormungandr * Aliases: Jormungandr, Jormungand, The World Serpent, Midgard Snake * Age: Unknown, estimated to be 70 million years old. * Nature: Bio-Frost * Height: N/A * Length: 385m (1,263 ft.) * Weight: 200,000 tons * Behavior: Destroyer * Notable Abilities: Everfrost Breath, Icy Scale Plating * Description: The World Serpent is an enormous white snake that originated from Norse mythology, where it was the mortal enemy of Thor, the God of Thunder. In Norse mythology, Jormungandr was said to be so large that it wrapped around the Earth and bit its own tail, however, this was only an exaggeration, but its monstrous size is no joke. Not much is known about what it did in actuality, but it remained inside an arctic glacier in Greenland in hibernation until Ghidorah's call awoken it. Titanus Quetzalcoatl * Aliases: Quetzalcoatl, The Feathered Serpent God * Age: Estimated to be 75-80 million years old. * Nature: N/A * Height: N/A * Length: 45m (150 ft.) * Wingspan: 75m (246 ft.) * Weight: 500 metric trons * Behavior: Hypervore * Notable Abilities: Solar Breath, Body Ignition * Description: Quetzalcoatl is a large, feathered snake with large, eagle-like wings that was viewed as a diety by the ancient Aztec people. They would regularly chain up people and animals at the top of their pyramids that acted as sacrifices for the great serpent, which would fly over and devour the sacrifices, as depicted in one ancient drawing of the being. Quetzalcoatl supposedly went into hibernation inside the Pyramid of the Feathered Serpent, which was built inside the city of Teotihuacan. Titanus Cerberus * Aliases: Cerberus, Hound of Hades, Guardian of the Underworld * Age: Unknown * Nature: Bio-Flammable * Height: 12m (39 ft.) * Length: 26m (85 ft.) * Weight: 80 tons * Behavior: Destroyer, Hypervore * Notable Abilities: Hellfire Breath, Body Ignition * Description: A large, three-headed canine, Cerberus first appeared around the time of the ancient Greeks around 1,200 to 900 B.C., viewed by the ancients as the Guardian of the Underworld due to its subterranean nature. Like Ghidorah, each of its three heads have individual thought, with the center head being the dominant. Titanus Mušḫuššu * Aliases: Mušḫuššu, Sirrush, The Dragon of Ishtar Gate * Age: Estimated to be around 30 million years old. * Nature: Bio-Toxic * Height: 15m (49 ft.) * Length: 28m (91 ft.) * Weight: 150 tons * Behavior: Destroyer, Guardian * Notable Abilities: Acidic Venom, Acid Spray * Description: An ancient mythological dragon-resembling creature from Mesopotamian mythology, Titanus Mušḫuššu was sculpted on the Ishtar Gate, the most prominent of the eight gates in the ancient Babylon city. MONARCH scans indicated that the Sirrush (its most popular alias) is in hibernation underneath the Babylonian ruins. It is theorized that Titanus Mušḫuššu acted as a guardian of Babylon, while a destroyer to any other society or inner rebellion to King Nebuchadnezzar. To the ancient people, the great Sirrush must've been seen as a beast sent by the great god Marduk as a protector, similar to how Kong is a protector of Skull Island. Titanus Kraken * Aliases: The Kraken * Age: 100 million years old * Nature: Bio-Aquatic * Height: N/A * Length: 86m (282 ft.) * Weight: 800 tons * Behavior: Destroyer * Notable Abilities: N/A * Description: A gigantic version of ''Architeuthis, the Kraken is one of the most famous sea monsters. The Kraken is responsible for sinking many ships across time, producing mass amounts of fear for those who traveled the seven seas. Unlike most cephalopods, the Kraken has a hardened carapace around its body, which would've proved effective defense against heavy cannon fire. Each of its tentacles is equipped with powerful suction pads with concealed "hooks" residing within them. It is thought that these powerful suckers would latch onto large prey animals, such as whales, and ships, then would forcefully slice through the flesh or ship material, ultimately leaving a mess of whatever got into the grasp of these suckers. The Kraken also bears two large, pitch black eyes on the sides of its face, unlike most cephapods which only have one eye. When deep down in the depths of the abyss and hadal zones, these eyes would flush with bright silver bio-luminescence, allowing it to see clearly in the depths and all the way to the epipelagic surface. Titanus Rokmutul * Aliases: Rokmutul Titanus Cthulhu * Aliases: Cthulhu, High Priest of the Great Old Ones, The Great Dreamer, The Sleeper of R'lyeh * Age: Unknown * Nature: Unknown * Height: 300 meters (984 ft.) * Length: 400 meters (1,312 ft.) * Weight: 650,000 tons * Behavior: Destroyer * Notable Abilities: ??? * Description: A gigantic, cosmic entity known as a "Great Old One" or "Elder God", Cthulhu is a being of insane power, thought to only merely be a creation of classic horror author H.P. Lovecraft. Cthulhu's mere presence alone causes all human life on Earth to go insane, before destroying the entire world. It is unknown if Cthulhu actually exists, as MONARCH has found no other evidence of his existence, besides the record of H.P. Lovecraft's "visions". Titanus Abaddon * Aliases: Abaddon, Apollyon, The Angel of Death * Age: Unknown * Nature: ??? * Height: 137.16m (450 ft.) * Length: 190m (623 ft.) * Weight: 108,000 tons * Behavior: Destroyer * Notable Abilities: Hellfire Manipulation, Blood Rain, Locust Swarm * Description: Coming soon. Titanus Methuselah * Aliases: Methuselah, The Oldest Titan, The Moving Mountain, The Ancient One, The Elder Titan, The Former King * Age: Over 500 million years old (Possibly) * Nature: Bio-Terrestrial * Height: 91m (298 ft.) * Length: ??? * Weight: 100,000 tons * Behavior: Protector, Formerly Destroyer * Notable Abilities: Earthquakes, Tremors * Description: The oldest known Titan, predating even Godzilla, Methuselah is labeled as the largest-known titan, mainly due to its mass. Methuselah's dermal layer is thick and stone-like, giving it a near-impenetrable hide. Methuselah also bears a shell much resembling to a mountain. Methuselah remained asleep in MONARCH Outpost 67 in Munich, Germany before his awakening during the "Living Extinction Event" in 2019, when he was awakened by Ghidorah. Titanus Sargon (Info coming soon) Titanus Leviathan * Alias: Leviathan, Nessie, TBD Titanus Scylla * Aliases: Scylla * Age: Unknown, presumably over 380 million years. * Nature: Bio-Terrestrial * Height: ??? * Length: ??? * Weight: ??? * Behavior: Protector, Formerly Destroyer * Notable Abilities: N/A * Description: Named after the fictional monster of the same name in Homer's The Odyssey, Scylla is an odd mix, having a structure very similar to that of a spider crab with the exception of facial tentacles that dangle from the mouth. Scylla first emerged in MONARCH Outpost 55 in Arizona after being awakened by Ghidorah. Titanus Behemoth * Aliases: Behemoth, Mapinguari * Age: Unknown, presumably over 3 million years old. * Nature: Bio-Terrestrial * Height: 125m (410 ft.) * Length: ??? * Weight: 93,000 tons (estimate) * Behavior: Protector, Formerly Destroyer * Description: Coming soon. Titanus Bunyip (Info coming soon) Titanus Baphomet (Info coming soon) Titanus Typhoon (Info coming soon) Titanus Mokele-Mbembe (Info coming soon) Titanus Tiamat More coming soon. Titanus Kasai Rex More coming soon. Six-Legged MUTO More coming soon. Episodes List of Secrets of the MonsterVerse Episodes Trivia * The name of the show is the same as what the SDCC 2018 panel for ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''was named. Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Godzilla Category:MonsterVerse Category:MonsterVerse (Legendary Entertainment) Category:Mythology